The sparkle
by firsttry
Summary: Kurt has lost his joy of life, while Blaine is hiding his. Two boys from different circumstances meet. Will they be able to help one another? Sorry for the bad summary, it's my first time writing one
1. Chapter 1

Kurt spent his days just floating through – going to school, glee club, home, homework and sleep. Sure, during school he suffered the occasional shove and snarky comment, but he had gotten used to it. By now he felt like he had heard it all – every possible insult had been thrown his way – so only something very original and creative could really affect him.

Glee club used to be the highlight of his day. Even if the rest of the day had been as grey and uneventful as possible, he could still count on the club to bring some drama, laughter or colour to his life. But lately he felt detached from the club. All the usual drama had lost its spark; his laughter became mechanical because he had heard the jokes before. It was safe to say that he felt the colour slowly draining away and being replaced with the grey ordinarity of routine.

When he first started going to the glee club he hoped that the songs, the different genres, the dancing, even the promised "glee" would keep him entertained, involved, keep him feeling alive.

But he was wrong. He understood it now. No matter what new hobby he would take up in the end it would still become just another thing in his life, another step in the routine. Kurt's life was fine, he felt... content with it. But he wanted to care, he wanted to feel something deep and meaningful, he wanted, he wished, he hoped...

There should be no mistake: he loved his family and friends. Burt, Finn and Carole were the most important people in his life. He loved them with all his heart, especially Burt, but somehow the love had become a part of the routine. Going out in the morning, yelling "Love you!" to his father, hearing the words repeated back at him... It just felt so mundane and simple.

He longed for something exciting, something that would sweep him of his feet. But in all the years he spent in this world he had discovered that the every new thing he tried excited him only in the first month or so, and new hobbies didn't possess the ability to sweep him of his feet.

He was starting to lose hope. On the outside he looked like always – great fashion sense, perfect skin and styled hair – but the spark in his eyes was fading.

Kurt Hummel was starting to lose his joy of life.

* * *

Blaine never ceased to be amazed by the world. He spent his day in school amazed by all the new information his teachers tried to teach him. However, he soon learned to hide his amazement because of being constantly told by his father that "Fine new gentlemen should always keep their composure and keep their emotions in check." Since Blaine loved his family, he worked hard to please his father.

Still, no matter how hard he tried, he had no control over the way his eyes always seemed to sparkle. The only time his eyes lost the sparkle was when he admitted to his family that he was, in fact, gay. He decided to take this important step after spending a nice game night with his family. It had been an evening filled with laughter, fun and feeling of being loved. It all changed after Blaine spoke the words. His father instantly dropped the dice he was holding and stiffly walked out of the room. His mother watched him with wide and tearful eyes and said "Wh – why would you do that to us? Why?" and burst into tears. His brother just looked at him without saying a word. Then his father returned and said "We can fix this. Tomorrow I will talk to my workmates and find you a nice girlfriend. You're just confused. My son is not a fag." The words hurt him like nothing before. It's safe to say that it was the worst night of his life.

Blaine started to take up a lot of new hobbies to find less and less time at home. The hobbies helped him forget his troubles and brought back the sparkle in his eyes.

His favorite way to pass time soon became the glee club. The opportunity to sing songs, dance to the beat and even sing harmonies in the background was just what he needed. The harder it was at home, the more he waited for the glee practice to sing his heart out. He put all of his sorrow in his performances and it helped.

Blaine Anderson was a person who felt deeply, got hurt and the got over it with the help of singing; he felt an immense joy of life.

* * *

Neither of the boys knew that soon their lives would change. One of them would find the spark that would bring the joy and colour back into his life. The other would find a remedy to his sadness that was better than music.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt quietly sighed. Some jock had just pushed him in the locker and looked at him with hate in his eyes. 'Great way to start a new week of school,' Kurt humourlessly thought to himself. He brushed off his clothes and slowly looked around. As expected, no one had even paid attention to the incident or attempted to help him. His eyes caught Mercedes coming his way.

'Boo, are you alright? That was a nasty push, you will probably have bruises.' She looked at him expecting him to answer and joke as usual.

'I'm fine, at least this time he spared me the torture of hearing him speak – it would be too big of a shock to hear a gorilla speak.'

He knew it wasn't the wittiest answer but he just couldn't bother to think about it too much – he knew Mercedes would start to ask questions. And then he would have to admit that he had gotten tired of life. That would lead to some pretty awkward conversation where Mercedes would assume he meant suicide and he would have to assure her that he didn't mean it like that. She probably wouldn't believe him and that would lead to more awkward conversations with the guidance counselor, a psychologist or, worst of all, his father. He loved his father and didn't want him to worry. So, actually, he made a bad joke for the good of his father.

Besides, he knew that he could get at least a polite laugh from her and she would quickly move on with the conversation.

He was right. 'Oh, boo, you're amazing.' Mercedes laughed. 'By the way I will be a bit late for our gossip night at the Breadstix tonight. But I heard there will be live music, so try to get the best seats, ok?'

'Fine, but if the group will be bad I will leave before you get there. No matter what juicy gossip you have collected by the weekend,' Kurt threatened, trying to sound interested.

'You will want to stay, believe me.' Mercedes said with a knowing smile.

Kurt would try to guess what she meant by that but discovered that he didn't particularly care. Whatever it was, there was no way it could excite him or sweep him off his feet. He didn't really believe anything could do that anymore.

* * *

Blaine could barely contain his excitement. Last week the warbler council had announced their intention to 'test the waters'. They had decided that, while the school may consider them to be like rock stars, the rest of the world may have different opinion. Therefore, they would perform in a public place and evaluate the reaction of the public. Wes had pointed out that performing in Westerville would not serve the purpose, because most people here were their families or friends and would be biased. So they chose to sing in one of the towns near them.

The whole weekend Blaine waited for Monday to come. His family situation still hadn't improved – his brother started spending less time at home with the excuse of focusing on his career; his mother could barely speak to him and wouldn't look him in the eye; his father just focused all his attention on introducing him to girls and doing what he thought were manly activities together. During the weekend Blaine had fixed an old car with his father, watched boxing and gone hunting. He would have had no objections to all these activities (maybe except hunting, he didn't consider killing helpless animals 'fun') but his father made it clear at every possible opportunity that doing these things will make him 'a real man'. It was no surprise that Blaine felt more at home in school than at his actual home.

'Blaine!' a voice called him out of his thoughts. He quickly gazed around and saw David expectantly looking at him.

'I'm terribly sorry. Unfortunately I didn't hear anything of what you just said. Could you please repeat yourself?' Blaine said and looked at his friend. He knew it sounded overly polite between friends but his father had taught him to always be polite regardless of the company.

'Jeez, stop talking to me like I'm the queen. I just wanted to know if you practiced the song for this evening.' David waved away the apology and smiled. This was the reason why Blaine liked David – he was always ready to joke and rarely got angry.

Did he practice? Of course he did! That was the only thing he thought about for the whole weekend. But he couldn't say all that to David, he had to be calm and keep his composure, so he said 'I might have sung it a few times to make sure I don't mess up today.'

'Good. Just make sure you don't forget the lyrics or Wes will be very angry, this is his idea after all – if something goes wrong he will be held responsible. Ok, got to run, see you later.' David ran off to his class.

Realizing that the bell had just rung Blaine quickly walked to his classroom. He kept his steps steady, though all he wanted to do was break into song and dance and skip and do cartwheels in the hall. He couldn't wait for the lessons to end and the trip to Lima begin. Blaine Anderson's eyes sparkled when he thought about the evening. He believed that the performance would sweep the audience off their feet.


End file.
